Girls Gone Wild
by Tea23
Summary: It's Spring Break and the XGirls are going on vacation. Join Riley, Rogue, Kitty, Amara & Tabitha as the have a wild vacation. Only to later find out that not everything stays in Vegas,Panama,New Orleans,or L.A.The song is Girls gone wild by Travis Tritt


_Callin all girlfriends, spring break weekend,_

_Meetin at the Texaco._

Riley, Rogue, Kitty, and Amara threw their bags into the back of the jeep, Tabitha, and a few of her friends had already had a head start and were waiting for them at the Texaco.

"**Get back here!"** Logan yelled as he stormed out of the mansion and towards the four girls.

Riley looked at Rogue, Amara and Kitty.

"**Let's book it."** She said as she hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine as her three friends hurriedly got in as well.

"**Bye Logan!"** They all called out as the jeep sped down the driveway.

A colorful string of obscenities could be heard as Logan watched them leave. Remy wasn't gonna be happy when he returned and heard about this.

_Wine coolers, six packs, cigarettes and tic-tacs,_

_Fill it up and hit the road._

Once everyone had met up they all purchased what would be needed for the trip and hit the road once more Riley turned on the radio and turned it up as they turned onto the highway. This was going to be one trip they never forgot especially since Rogue had finally learned to control her powers.

"**Hey Rye, You did tell Remy that we were leaving right? I mean I can't believe he actually let you go." **Kitty asked.

"**Ya, I just forgot to tell him it was during spring break."** Riley said with grin. **"And He gave me the credit card."**

"**Ah swiped Bobby's." **Rogue told them.

"**Ooh he's gonna kill ya." **Riley told her.

Rogue rolled her eyes. **"Well he deserved it after that prank he pulled on us."**

"**True."** The girls said in unison as they remembered that awful prank.

"**My dad gave me his."** Kitty said.

"**Mine too."** Amara said as well.

The girls all laughed, this was going to be the best week of their lives.

_Passin around the Cosmo, wearin out the cell phone,_

_Make it to the beach by ten._

_Flip flops and lip gloss, bikini tops and cut offs,_

_Baby let the games begin._

Two days later they reached their destination and it was now time for all hell to let loose. The girls finally made it and then unpacked their things. Walking onto the beach they watched as guys stopped and stared as they began their fun.

_Girls gone wild, reality TV style,_

_Just miles and miles of those girls gone wild._

The girls played on the beach, playing with some guys for a while before heading into the town.

They all stopped at a bar. Some guys came up and ordered them all some rounds as the flirting began.

"**So have you heard about the rave that's going on tonight?"** One of the guys asked.

The girls all shook their heads.

"**Here, you all should come. It'll be a blast."** He said as he handed them a card. **"Invite only, so bring it with you."**

Riley smiled. **"Thanks, we'll see ya there."**

The girls then left the guys to do some shopping after all they needed something to wear.

_Breakin hearts usin daddy's credit card,_

_Logan and Remy holler stop that child,_

_Don't you know the girls gone wild._

_They're lookin real pretty down in Panama City,_

That night the girls showed up, after partying some more on the beach. Riley now wore a jean mini skirt with a black bikini top, while Kitty and Amara wore white Capri's with A Pink Bikini top for kitty and a yellow one for Amara. Rogue had chosen jean shorts and a green bikini top.

Once in the club they all got some drinks and began to try and find Tabitha and her friends. A short while later they found them dancing on a small stage.

"**Hey come on you guys."** Tabitha yelled.

The four girls looked at each other and then joined the others as they danced like there was no tomorrow. Soon all eyes were on them as they put on a show.

A man with a video recorder began to tape them.

The girls having all been drinking too much to make any good decisions, decided to tease the guys a bit.

Riley, Rogue and Kitty smiled as they flashed the camera, a beer in each of the girls hand.

Amara and Tabitha laughed as they too joined in.

"**X-Girls Rule!"** Tabitha yelled.

"**Yeah!"** The others yelled in agreement.

Hours later the girls left the party and all decided to hit the road. So they all went and bought tickets to New Orleans.

Riley frowned as she and her friends sat down at the Café.

"**What's wrong Riles?"** Amara asked.

Riley shook her head**. "Ah could have sworn Ah just saw Lance." Riley laughed. "Forget it, Ah'm imagining things."** She told the girls.

The other girls all looked around before joining in with the laughter. The guys had no clue they were here. They were just being paranoid.

They then continued on with their fun for a day before meeting some guys who invited them to go to Vegas with them. All in agreement and too drunk to think it all through they went with them.

_They're dancin down in New Orleans,_

_Cancun, Cozumel, gettin down an raisin hell,_

_Livin every bad boy's dream,_

_Viva Las Vegas, gettin outrageous,_

Once in Vegas the girls checked into a hotel with the guys and then split up after hours of hitting the bars and clubs.

_Crusin down the L.A. strip,_

Tabitha, Riley and Rogue headed down to L.A. While Kitty, Amara and the others stayed in Vegas to do some gambling.

_They loaded in a limo hangin out the window,_

_Let's wind it up and let it rip!_

Riley stood up and watched as L.A. Flew by.

"**Come on Riley."** Dave yelled as the other guys tried to persuade the other girls to take their shirts and skirts off.

Riley smiled, **"I don't know."** She said as she took another drink or her margarita.

"**Come on."** He pressed as he kissed her.

Riley laughed as she then took off her top. She raised her arms and waved to some people walking by on the street.

Rogue pulled her back into the limo. **"Girl, your gonna get dizzy watching everything go by so quick."** She said with a laugh.

Tabitha who had already stripped and was now wearing just her undergarments grinned at her friends. **"Come on, you guys are too uptight."**

Rogue and Riley looked at each other before taking off the rest of their clothes.

"**Who's up tight now sugar?"** Rogue asked.

Tabitha just laughed.

_Girls gone wild, reality TV style,_

_Just miles and miles of those girls gone wild._

_Breakin hearts usin daddy's credit card,_

_Logan and Remy holler stop that child,_

_Don't you know the girls gone wild._

Once back in Vegas the girls were heading back to the hotel with the guys when they decided to go swimming. They all hit the pool, and raised hell as they drank and partied like it was their first night their.

Reaching their room at four am they slept till ten and then met up with the guys.

"**We're going back to Panama City, wanna come?"** Kitty asked as they put their bags into the cab.

"**Na, we're going to stay here."** Tom said as he and his friends watched the girls get in.

"**Bye!"** The girls yelled as they left.

The boys could only snicker as they then turned their attention to counting out some bills.

_Girls girls girls gone wild._

_Girls girls girls gone wild._

Once back in Panama City the girls hit the beach once more. Finding some of the guys they had met when they had first arrived they decided to hang out with them.

Rogue and Amara sat on the bed.

"**Ok so Rogue, That's it lean against the headboard and… Perfect."** Dave said as he began clicking away at the camera.

"**Now Amara, just lie down, and turn your head that way. Great."** He continued.

"**Are you two sure you never modeled before?"** He asked.

The girls looked at each other and laughed as they continued to pose.

Across town Kitty sat in the bar talking to a guy named Van.

"**So you're like a doctor?"** Kitty asked as she had a drink of her cosmopolitan."

"**Yeah, at LSU."** He told her.

He leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"**You wanna play doctor?"** She asked.

"**Defiantly, don't worry your in good hands."** He said.

"**Alright."** Kitty replied with a giggle as the two left the bar.

About that time Riley and Tabitha had been talked into heading into the tattoo parlor.

"**Come on you have to get one."** Mike said as he led Riley in. Tabitha walked in as Joe walked next to her.

"**I dunno, my brother will kill me if he finds out."** Riley said.

"**Yeah, _If_ he finds out. Come on sweetheart."** Mike said as he gave her a kiss.

"**Come on Riley, It'll be fun."** Tabby said.

Now sitting in the chairs the girls looked at each other.

"**Are ya sure, this is safe?"** Riley asked nervously as the guy had her pull her shorts off so that she was just wearing her bikini bottoms.

"**Perfectly."** The artist replied.

Riley took a deep breath as he began to work away on her and Tabby just laughed the whole time, until her turn came.

_Rogue and Amara, smilin for the camera._

_Kitty met a doctor from LSU._

_Riley Anne and Tabby went a little crazy._

_Ridin home sittin on a new tattoo._

Back home in New York Scott, Jean, Remy and the other adults were watching the news as they started to wind down for the night.

Suddenly the report turned to about all the commotion Spring break was causing. Then the camera showed Riley and Rogue who were sitting on the shoulders some boys while Amara, Kitty and Tabitha stood dancing beside them.

The news caster was right in front of them trying to do his report. The adults watched as they saw the heavily intoxicated Riley and Rogue flashed the camera.

"**X-Girls Rock!"** The yelled as they waved into the camera.

_Girls gone wild, reality TV style,_

_Just miles and miles of those girls gone wild._

_Breakin hearts usin daddy's credit card,_

"**Merde!"** Remy swore as he watched his sister.

Logan sprung out his claws. **"That boy better get his hand off of half pints Ass, and those other two better put Stripes and Sparky down."** He yelled as he watched his beloved _"daughters"_ continue partying.

"**My stars and Garters."** Hank said as he watched Tabitha kiss another girl.

"**I'm Gonna Kill em."** Logan and Remy yelled as Logan went and reached for his keys.

"**Uh Guys, they'll be back Tomorrow, why go all the way to Panama city when you can set a trap for them here?"** Bobby asked as he walked in.

His Jaw dropped at the sight of the T.V. **"How come they didn't ask me to go?"** He whined.

"**Probably because Rogue stole your credit card."** Scott said.

Bobby paled. **"WHAT?"** He yelled. **"My Dad's gonna Kill me."**

Bobby looked at Remy and Logan, a wild look in his eyes**. "I want in. and I have just the thing." **He told the older men.

Remy looked at Bobby with suspicion. **"Why does Remy feel you already did something?"** he asked, hoping he wasn't going to regret this.

Bobby grinned evilly. **"Because I did. Blackmails a very powerful thing." **

"**Bobby!"** Jean began to scold.

Scott looked at her. **"What? It is."** He said.

"**I guess your right."** She replied after a minute, having thought it over.

Logan looked at Bobby. **"What do ya got Ice cube?"** He asked as he put his claws away.

_Logan and Remy holler stop that child,_

_Don't you know that girls gone wild._

The girls drove up the drive way, this week they had gone way to far.

"**Not a word of what happened to anyone."** Kitty said as she popped another aspirin.

"**I'm never drinking again."** Amara groaned as Kitty passed her the bottle.

"**You and me both."** Riley said as she shifted in her seat. Her jeans we're rubbing against the new tattoo on her hip and she was dearly regretting her decision to get one.

"**Riley, pull over."** Rogue said in urgency.

Riley did so and Rogue barely got out in time before she began to vomit. This in turn created a chain reaction among the girls as they all got sick.

A short time later they were on their way again.

"**Ah can't believe Tabby and her friends stayed for a few more days." **Rogue said.

"**Me either. I just want things back to normal."** Riley replied.

Amara and Kitty agreed with Riley as they pulled into the driveway. Leaving their bags in the jeep they all stumbled up the steps and to the front door.

They all looked at each other when no one came to greet the, there wasn't even a sound to be heard.

"**Maybe a mission came up?"** Amara asked.

"**Na, they would have called us."** Riley said.

"**Yeah but we turned our phones off, remember."** Rogue added.

"**This is like creepy."** Kitty said.

The girls stood there in silence.

Riley frowned. **"Someone's in the day room."**

The girls headed in but stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the door way.

"**Oh God!"** Riley and Rogue exclaimed as they saw themselves on the T.V.

Amara closed her eyes. **"Some one please kill me."** She whined.

Kitty winced. **"I so wish they didn't have that so loud."**

"**Hello Girls." **Logan said as he turned around.** "Have fun?" **he asked.

Amara and Kitty began to cry as they all watched themselves flash some guys.

"**We are so dead."** Riley said as the movie turned to her and Rogue in L.A. Stripping in the Limo with Tabby.

"**You are so correct Riley-Anne."** Remy said as he looked at his sister.

"**You stole my Credit Card!"** Bobby said angrily.

Rogue took a deep breath. **"How'd he find out?"** she asked her friends.

"**How'd any of them find out?"** Riley asked.

Remy, Bobby and Logan both stood up and glared at the girls.

Riley looked at Rogue and the other girls with a mischievous grin.

"**Jeep?"** She asked as she dangled the keys.

Rogue, Amara and Kitty nodded. **"Jeep."** They agreed.

All four girls then did an about face and ran for their lives as Logan and Remy went after them.

They just barely made it to the jeep as they all dove in and Riley started the Car. Driving away like a bat out of hell.

When they we're some distance away. Riley looked at her friends. **"How'd they find out?"** She asked again.

"**I don't know."** Kitty said.

Rogue groaned. **"I do."**

"**How."** The girls asked.

Rogue showed them a text she'd received along with some photos.

"**Ah'll kill him."** Riley growled.

"**How does Bobby do that?"** Amara asked.

"**He's the spawn of Satan."** Rogue answered.

"**He got Kurt to help him."** Riley said with a pout as she pointed out Kurt in one of the photos.

"**Now what?"** Kitty asked.

Riley looked at her friends. **"Revenge, they also got the brotherhood to help, Ah so saw Lance, Ah wasn't seeing things after all."**

"**Oh it's on."** Rogue declared.

The girls then figured out a plan and decided it was time to execute it.

With four angelic smiles they arrived and then walked up the brother hoods front steps.

Rope and other items, hidden behind their backs as the front door opened and Lance's jaw dropped.

"**Boys, Christmas has come early."** He yelled almost afraid it was a dream.

"**Oh it has, and this is one thing you'll never forget."** Rogue said as Riley shut the front door.

_Girls girls girls gone wild. (girls girls girls gone wild)_

_Girls girls girls gone wild._


End file.
